The Unmarried
by Shimmering tear
Summary: [COMPLETE]Kenshin suddenly breaks up with Kaoru after a 15 years old relationship. Will Kaoru Just suck it up or does she have something for him up her sleeve? [K&K], also LOTS of [A&M]...
1. Heart Throb

**D/C: I don't own RK, I just fantasize about Kenshin a lot!**

**A/N: Hi folks! This is my first chaptered story in a very long time, please be nice to it. I hope you all enjoy it...**

**Chapter one: Heart Throb**

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The shrill ringing of the bedside phone echoed irritatingly in Kaoru's room.

She stretched a hand lazily outside the warmth of the cozy cover and grabbed the ear piece.

"Hello?" she asked drowsily as she pulled her self up in the bed.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice came from the other end of the line.

Kaoru instantly straightened up.

"Yes, Kenshin?" she asked, her worry obvious in her voice. She looked at the digital clock, _03:00 am_, "What's wrong sweetie?"

Kenshin paused; he seemed to have trouble saying the words he intended to. Kaoru swallowed nervously.

"I..." Kenshin hesitated, almost in a whisper, "want to break up with you"

Kaoru was frozen with shock.

"What?" she finally asked, hoarsely.

But instead of an answer, Kenshin just hung up, and she was left with nothing but the rhythm of the dead line.

She slowly replaced the ear piece and started crying aloud.

**-**

Kaoru took a large gulp from her coke hurriedly.

"And then the defendant said: Oh I didn't really mean it!" she exclaimed and Misao, who was sitting across the table from her in the fancy Italian restaurant, burst out laughing.

"I mean," Kaoru added, "can you believe the guy?"

"Some people are just naturally crazy" Misao agreed, still laughing.

Kaoru smiled as she watched her dark haired friend laugh her heart out. She knew that the story wasn't so funny, but Misao had been extra nice to her those past three weeks to help her get over Kenshin, also Misao was naturally very hyper.

Suddenly Misao stopped abruptly and busied herself with her pasta.

Kaoru eyed her suspiciously before turning over her shoulder, only to see Kenshin walk in with a beautiful blonde holding his hand passionately. Immediately, Kaoru spun around and froze.

"You ok?" Misao asked worriedly.

"I'm fine" Kaoru snapped lowly, "Just don't let him see you, me"

Misao nodded slowly, sympathetically.

"Do you want us to get out of here?" she offered.

Kaoru nodded.

"Ok then" Misao said then she wiped her mouth with the napkin and snapped her finger at the waiter nearby to get them the bill. He did and she paid, then she and Kaoru got up and headed to the door, walking carefully so as to not to be seen by Kenshin.

Although she promised her self not to think of him, Kenshin haunted her thoughts every single seconds. Even when she tries real hard to ignore him, he was still there in the back of her head. Her only condolence was that he was probably suffering as much as she did. Who wouldn't when they break a relationship that lasted fifteen years? She never called him back to ask for the reason, her dignity and pride prevented her, but knowing Kenshin she thought it was probably for a very important reason. But now, seeing him so happing and with a woman pushed the dagger deeper into her heart. She was staring so hard at them as she walked she never saw the waiter carrying a tray full of food to hungry customers. They collided together and the juicy food flew straight onto Kaoru white clothes, staining them with a deep shade of brown.

Kaoru could only whimper.

Misao turned and gasped.

Kenshin heard the noise. He turned and there she was. His ex standing there, staring at him blankly with her white clothes stained. She never looked so pale.

Hesitantly, he excused his companion and walked over to Kaoru.

"You alright, Kaoru-dono?" he asked ever so politely.

Kaoru just stared at him blankly.

_Alright?_

_Dono?_

She had half a mind to just slap him in front of Misao, his female companion and all the other people in the restaurant who were staring at her. Instead, she smiled weakly.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she replied politely too, "I was just getting food to go"

Kenshin laughed softly at her unexpected joke. Misao did too on seeing Kenshin do it.

"Well, that's great," Kenshin said, "now if you'll excuse me I have to return to my friend; she's is very impatient"

He bowed then returned to his table. Kaoru's eyes burned a whole in his back as he walked away from her, she could feel the tears forming.

"I'm very sorry miss" the waiter apologized as he picked up the spilled plates off the floor.

Kaoru just turned and left the restaurant rather running, Misao followed her hurriedly.

**-**

Misao yanked the legal papers away from her hand and onto the desk then rubbed her eyes as she leaned back in her chair. She was in no mood for such silly cases right now; her mind was busy with worry on Kaoru. She had just seen her in a situation no one could envy her about. She saw her best friend hurt and humiliated. She saw the deep look of self pity in her eyes. She followed her out of the restaurant and back to their office and despite the long distance, she didn't stop crying for a bit. It ached her to see her like that. But what really hurt her about Kaoru is the way Kenshin acted so coolly; it was purely against his nature! Why would he break up with Kaoru after a 15 years old relation ship? They were the perfect couple; they were so deeply in love. Many people tried to ask Kenshin why he did what he did, but he never gave a direct answer, always so elusive and cunning.

The sudden knocking on the door halted Misao's deep thoughts.

"Please come in" she called.

The door opened and Kaoru peeped her head inside.

"You busy?" she asked.

Misao could see even from a distance that Kaoru's eyes and nose were still red from crying.

She shook her head. "No," she answered, "come in"

Kaoru entered the fancy office and shut the door behind her, then settled on a leather chair in front of Misao's large oak desk.

"I need a favor," she said sternly.

Misao's eyebrows rose automatically on hearing her friend speak with such a tone.

"Sure, anything" Misao said sincerely as she bent forwards and rested her arms on the desk.

"I want you to represent me in a case I'm filing against Kenshin" Kaoru said determinately.

"What?" Misao asked in surprise, "For dumping you?"

"Exactly" Kaoru answered without emotions.

**A/N: So, how was that? Please let me know; I need all the criticism and encouragement there is. Thank you very much for reading it in the first place.**

_**-Shimmering Tear**_


	2. Get Ready to Rumble

**D/C: I...d-don't...own...RK...I'm so sorry it's just so hard for me to say these words...**

**A/N: Hi there every one! First, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed me so soon, you're all wonderful and I'll thank each one of you at the end of this chapter. The reason as to why I updated so soon, is to prove to you all that I'm serious about this story and that I plan to finish it. In fact, I'm already almost done. I'll just update once a week, usually on Friday! Enjoy...**

**Chapter two: Get Ready to Rumble**

"But Okina," Misao argued," I know I can win this. I have tough stuff! Trust me"

Okina sat back on his luxurious leather arm chair and rubbed his beard thoughtfully.

"Besides Kaoru is one this company's toughest lawyers," she continued, "she's won a lot for us and it's our turn to repay her"

Okina only closed his eyes, thinking.

"She invested 15 years for nothing," Misao's voice rose a little with frustration, "Kenshin has to pay for this"

Okina turned in his chair, giving her its back while he stared at the city below them through the glass wall.

Misao paused and waited for his decision, her fists clenched with determination.

"Are you doing this because it rings a certain bell related a certain Shinomori?" he asked quietly.

Misao pursed her lips, she looked down so that her bangs covered her eyes. She wanted to hide them from Okina who would probably see them in her reflection on the glass. She was taken back by his question, because she realized she didn't know the answer.

"May be" she finally said, barely over a whisper.

"We lawyers never take cases too personally, we should never ever do that," Okina said, "you know that, no?"

Misao's fists clenched harder.

"Besides," he added, "Himura-san is a very close friend of mine"

Misao's lips rose from one side.

"In this business we have no friends and no enemies," Misao said, "remember?"

Okina turned around and faced her with narrow eyes.

Misao swallowed aloud under his stern look, but quickly gathered herself.

"You are right," Okina finally said.

Then he suddenly smiled pleasantly at her, crashing the sterile atmosphere.

"It's been ages since I last saw you so excited about anything, especially a case," he said warmly, "I allow you to accept the case"

Misao smiled brightly at him.

**-**

Kenshin walked out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his slim waste, his drenched hair matted against his back and tiny droplets of water ran all over his body. He walked silently through the busy and loud locker room to his own locker. He opened it and took another towel to dry off his body.

His head felt too heavy for a human head. He could still smell the smoke and hear the screams. He still felt the heat, even after the cold shower. He wasn't sure that he had removed all the ash from underneath his nails. It was another typical day at the job.

"That was one damn fire" Sano snapped.

Kenshin looked to his side to see his 'rooster' friend sitting on a bench, getting dressed. He was bare-chested, his hair matted against his forehead and was busily putting on a pair of trousers.

Kenshin only nodded. He was both emotionally and physically drained; they had just been at another fire, and this time, one of their colleagues died.

He was pulling out a shirt and a pair of trousers when a large yellow envelope fell onto his bare feet from the locker. Sano bent down and retrieved it.

"What's that?" he asked as he handed it back to Kenshin.

Kenshin didn't know the answer so he didn't bother to reply. He examined the envelope from both sides.

_To: Mr. Kenshin Himura_

_From: The_ _Owniwabanshu Legal Corporation_

He tore its top open and quickly examined the papers enclosed in it, while Sano observed intently from his position on the bench.

His mouth dropped.

"What is it, man?" Sano asked worriedly.

Kenshin lowered the hand holding the papers and rubbed his forehead with the other.

"It's Kaoru," he moaned, "she suing me for dumping her!"

**-**

"Miss Makimachi is here to see you Mr. Shinomori" the secretary announced politely.

Aoshi covered the earpiece with his hands tightly.

"Sure, let her in immediately" he told the secretary hurriedly and she left after excusing her self.

"Yes Himura-san, you were saying?" he spoke into the ear piece.

Misao opened the door and stepped in. He ushered her to enter and seat herself in front of him; he was busy making loud, "yes", "I see", "I understand" to the phone.

Irritated at the lack of hospitability, she silently but rather quickly walked to and slumped on the chair he pointed to.

"Yes, yes, I fully understand and I willingly accept," she heard Aoshi say to the earpiece, "don't worry the least about it; I'll take care of every thing. In fact Misao-chan is here in front of me and I'll see to the matter immediately"

Misao cocked an eyebrow at Aoshi.

"Bye" Aoshi ended his call and returned the earpiece, then rested his chin on his hands on the desk.

"That must have been Kenshin, no?" she asked rather heatedly.

"Yes" Aoshi answered coolly.

"What did he want?"

"He wants me to defend him in this case"

"WHAT?" Misao jumped onto her feet and slapped her hands hard onto his desk.

"He wants me to defend him in this case," Aoshi repeated, "and I accepted, but putting our careers aside Misao-chan, and considering our relationship, I'd like to take the opportunity and warn from this case, it's already a loser, there's no way you can win it; he had no obligations towards her"

"Oh really!" Misao yelled angrily, "What do you call 15 years together? He promised her a life together, and then got all he wanted and ran away like a scum bag!"

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at her.

"There was no solid promise," he argued, "they were like any other girl friend and boy friend, they hang around together for a while, then sooner or later break up and move on"

"Like us? 15 years isn't just a while you sick, lame jerk!" Misao screamed, surprising even herself for cursing him, then turned around and zoomed out of his office, slamming the door hard behind her.

She held her tears until she reached her office across the hall, passing by Kaoru's as she went. She locked the door behind her then jumped onto her leather couch and cried. She knew Aoshi even before Kenshin met Kaoru, and like them, she and Aoshi shared a deep love and respect relationship, but that was it. They were nothing more than lovers. Like Kaoru, Misao waited patiently for Aoshi to propose, to offer her a beautiful ring that would symbolize all the beautiful

feelings she had for him, but like Kenshin, Aoshi still did nothing. Now, Kenshin suddenly broke up with Kaoru, what would prevent Aoshi from doing the same? Would all these years be nothing more than just a waste of time? She was sure of only one thing, there was no other man made for the way Aoshi was, despite the large difference in age, he was almost 10 years older than her. They met many years ago when Misao was still a freshman in university and Aoshi was the handsome T.A. They shared mutual admiration until she graduated and then they started dating. They had almost nothing in common; she was so hyper and he was ice cold, but they were a match made in heaven and she loved him more than anything else.

She buried her face in her arms and cried harder;feeling that the relationship she so preciously adores is not mutual.

**-**

Across the hallway, behind the door holding the plate '_Aoshi Shinomori'_, Aoshi hid under his desk, rocking nervously and breathing into a paper bag.

**A/N: A big special thank you to:**

**skenshingumi, cherry, gabyhyatt, ss1128, vixenia.**

**The first reviews of a story are always the most precious! Thank you all. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the previous one. Anxious to read your reviews.**

**_-Shimmering Tear_**


	3. Murder on the Court Floor

**D/C: I can only wish, fantasize, dream and day dream about owning RK, but that doesn't make it real sob**

**A/N: Hi there every one! I'm very thankful to all those who reviewed me, and I'll thank each and every one of you at end of this chappie. **

**Q: Is it possible for Kaoru to sue Kenshin for dumping her?**

**A: Yup! It is. I watched a similar case on '20/20'. Also, if you still don't believe me you can read the review submitted to this story by 'Omochi', who was nice enough to provide evidence. However, there is a major difference with Ken and Kaoru. But don't worry people, I have a strong basis for my story.**

**At last but not the least, enjoy...**

**Chapter three: Murder on the Court Floor **

"Are you nervous?" Misao asked Kaoru worriedly.

Kaoru, who was sitting on a chair outside the court room nodded weakly; feeling sick with anxiety.

Misao bent down in front of her to be in level with her and smiled warmly.

"You shouldn't be," she encouraged her, "all the 'evidences' have been examined and we'll just go in and testify, you know how these things go"

Kaoru grinned weakly then looked at the floor.

She felt weird; she was actually suing Kenshin for not marrying her, for dumping her after a 15 years old relation ship. She felt pathetic for doing all that, for chasing him like that, but he had to pay. She was deeply hurt and he was cool about it, he should suffer like she is suffering. Misao's pager rang, she straightened up and checked the little device strung to her belt.

"It's time," she announced, "let's get inside"

Kaoru nodded again then got up and followed Misao inside. It was awkward to be the client for the first time, not the lawyer. Although she has won many cases in this very same court room, it still wasn't a comforting sight. She and Misao seated them selves on their respective chairs and waited. A few seconds later she heard the door open and turned to see. Kenshin and Aoshi came in. Aoshi was as cold as ever. She felt frustrated that he was actually helping Kenshin; she wanted him to feel all alone and abandoned, to lose, suffer and be down right miserable. Also, Aoshi was her work mate, he should support her, and not the jerk who stole her golden years then dumped her like a sack of hot potatoes. While Aoshi was coolly examining the court room with his ice blue eyes, Kenshin just stared on his path, never looking up, just like any other criminal. But suddenly he looked up and his eyes met hers and she froze for a second. His eyes were darker than usual, or was it that her anger was making her forget them so easily? At that point Kaoru realized that she was still crazy about Kenshin, and if possible, even deeper in love with him. She turned away; she wasn't going to stop now, she'll proceed with the case and make him pay.

"Kaoru, stop it" Misao hissed in Kaoru's ear.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked, snapping out of her angry thoughts.

"Stop tapping your foot like that" Misao whispered urgently.

"Oh" Kaoru noticed for the first time that she was tapping her foot aloud," I'm very sorry". She took a deep breath and focused on looking any where but at her red headed heart throb.

The door swung open again, Kaoru turned to see a group of their friends come in, Sano and Megumi standing out from the rest with their grave features. Apparently they didn't like being called to court to testify in such a case. Kaoru was sorry to have caused so much trouble for every body, but Kenshin had to pay. All fair in love and war, and she was both in love and in war. Although it was only a few minutes till the judge came and the trial started, she felt the time pass slower than ever, killing her slowly. Soon, Kenshin was on the testifying stand and Aoshi was asking him questions.

"Tell me Mr. Himura, how long have you been with Miss Kaoru?" Aoshi asked, his hands behind his back.

"Fifteen years" Kenshin answered blankly.

"How did you meet?" Aoshi asked professionally.

"Her friend's house accidentally set on fire and I saved her, fifteen years ago" Kenshin smiled at the memory. Kaoru straightened in her chair, listening intently.

"You've been together ever since?"

"Yes"

"Have you ever lived together?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, as in shared an apartment?"

"No"

"How would you describe your relation ship?"

"Umm, we're a boy friend and a girlfriend. Were actually"

Kaoru bit her lip.

"For whole fifteen years?"

"Almost, give or take a few months"

"So, why did you break up with Miss Kaoru?"

"I just didn't want to be in this relation ship any more"

Kaoru's eyes widened with shock and hurt. Kenshin saw them and forced him self to remain untouched by their beautiful tears. She lowered her face so that her eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"Why?" Aoshi went on.

"It was going no where"

"Have you ever thought of marrying Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes, I did. I even bought a ring"

Kaoru gasped as did many other in the court including Misao.

"Then, why didn't you propose?"

"I never felt the right time"

"Have you ever promised her marriage?"

Kenshin paused before answering.

"I don't know" he answered softly.

"You don't know?" Aoshi exclaimed.

"I always said words to stop her crying at weddings. All the girls would cry and stop, she would cry and just cry. I had to say things just to stop her"

Kaoru felt her hands tremble in her lap.

"Have you ever meant them?"

Again, Kenshin paused.

"Most of the time, yes" he answered.

Her tears were dripping onto her skirt like small rain droplets.

"But?"

"But she really wanted to get married. She kept pushing me"

"So, it was her behavior that made you quit from this relationship while your emotions and obligations were sincere?"

"Yes"

Kaoru thought her heart could simply stop and she'd drop dead.

Luckily, after that they had lunch break. Misao had to spend the entire time soothing a heart broken Kaoru. She felt her pain. In one way or another, she and Aoshi shared a similar affair.

"I can't believe that," Kaoru wailed in the women's rest room" how can he be like that? Where's the man that I love? I want him, I need him"

Misao just watched helplessly; there were no words to say. In fact, she wanted to cry just like Kaoru. She wanted to scream. Where are she and Aoshi going? No where. She felt like going out and calling any of their friends out there, probably Megumi, to help calm Kaoru down, but she didn't want any one to see her in the state she was in. Her cheeks were flooded with tears and there were black mascara scars lining them. Her skirt was wrinkled heavily were she grabbed fistfuls of it while Kenshin spoke.

"Kaoru, do you want to stop all of this and go home?" Misao asked quietly from her position.

Kaoru shook her head between loud wails.

"Well, at least stop here and perhaps continue later? Ask for a long recess?" Misao suggested.

"No" Kaoru replied rather yelling. Misao took a step back cautiously.

Slowly, Kaoru straightened her self up and stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. She blinked blankly a few times, shedding extra tears, her sobs became less frequent and softer.

"I want to go on" she finally said, her voice choked.

"Are you positively sure?" Misao asked.

"Yes" Kaoru replied as she opened the tap and splashed cold water onto her heated face, "I want Kenshin to suffer. If we don't win this and make him bankrupt I'll have to kill him with my own bare hands"

Misao wasn't sure whether Kaoru was joking or not, but Kaoru's maddened stare was frightening.

**A/N: rubs hands together excitedly I owe a BIG thank you to:**

**Patto-chan, Vixenia, Ken, cherry, BlueBerryStain, mellyd, Numbians, royal bluekitsune, skenshingumi, gabyhyatt, Xkawaiigirl12X, Omochi, car, ss1128, jodibetz, Black Metalmark and Sekushi-san. **

**I hope that you'd be kind enough to review and let me know what you think. Also, if it's not much to ask and if you have the time for it, I hope you'd check out the new RK ficcie I co-wrote with my best friend Zen (also known as 'starry night blue'), it is called : The ErrorProof Birthday. It's really good and I can almost guarantee that you'll like it. **

**Thank you.**

**-_Shimmering Tear_**


	4. Spill The Truth

**D/C: I don't own RK, if I did I would've made Kaoru a prom queen (don't ask how)!**

**A/N: Hi there every one, wassup? Missed you all, love you even more (some one told me sucking up can get more reviews so I thought I'd give it a shot)! I hope it works with me. Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed my previous chapters, I'll thank each one of you at the end of this chapter. At last but not the least, enjoy...**

**Chapter Four: Spill the Truth**

Now, after Misao had had her chance at Kenshin and missed, it was Kaoru's turn to take the witness stand. She sat there with her eyes focused on her attorney. Never allowing them to stray to Kenshin. She had collected herself and wiped her tears. At first, Misao asked all the same basic questions and Kaoru answered them, but with every question her self control seemed to weaken one way or another. She could feel Misao's wrath in her tone; she had failed to get any points to their side from Kenshin. Aoshi had trained him hard and well.

"Why do you want to sue Mr. Himura?" Misao asked.

"I want him to pay for stealing away 15 years of my life" Kaoru answered.

"What makes you think he really wanted to marry you?"

"He often said that. He dreamed with me about a place we call home and little red heads running all over the place. We even discussed baby names. He encouraged me at weddings to 'jump high enough to get that bouquet'. And, finally, we got a marriage license"

"Miss Kamiya, please tell the court how Mr. Himura broke up with"

"He called me in the middle of the night and just told me that he wanted to break up with me"

"Were there any previous signs that he was losing interest in this relation ship?"

"No, nothing. We were even planning to go on a vacation to Hawaii together for two weeks"

Misao stole a glimpse of the jury, they seemed to sympathize well with Kaoru. _Good._

"Hmmm, tell me, what have you lost in those fifteen years because of this relationship?"

"A lot. I have turned down many job opportunities just to be with him. I lost the chance to find myself a husband and a home. I'm 32 years old; I'm not exactly wanted badly out there. I want to have children of my own. Do you know that after just three years if I get pregnant for the first time there are major health risks on me and the baby? My child has a high chance of getting Down's syndrome. You think you have a lot of time, but you don't. We, women aren't like men. We don't have all that time."

Misao's jaw nearly dropped. She wanted to turn and throw Aoshi a dirty look that would make him flip backwards from his chair.

"Why did you push Mr. Himura with the idea of marriage?"

"Because I _want_ to marry him. I love him with all my being. I want to spend eternity with him, to bear his children, to hold him in the night when he's asleep, to wake him up gently when he's having his frequent nightmares. But, apparently, I was mistaken when I believed that he returned any of those emotions" Kaoru's voice was now shaking with emotions.

Kenshin wanted to spring up and scream when he heard her words. He did feel them, but...

"So, you want to make Mr. Himura pay for that?"

Kaoru paused for a minute.

"Yes, I do," she finally said, "I saw him with another woman acting intimate while I was mourning my heart apart over him. He left scars in my heart that won't fade before the one on his cheek."

Misao opened her mouth to ask another question but Kenshin interrupted her.

"I never meant to hurt, I love you" he blurted out, his voice slightly quivering with emotions. Kaoru looked past Misao's shoulder and saw him standing up with his arms supporting him on the table. "I really loved you and still love you"

Kaoru sprang up as well.

"Then why did you leave me Kenshin, why like that?" she asked, her tears streaming again.

Kenshin swallowed hard. Silence overruled the entire court, anticipating Kenshin's answer.

"Because I love you," he finally admitted between real tears. Kaoru was severely shaken to see him cry and sob like that, "I'm a fireman and firemen die too soon in the course of action. If I marry you, have children then die, you would lose a husband and my children would lose a father. But, if I never got married, if I died, no one would lose a father, or a husband, or a son, or a brother, just a friend and friends come and go. I don't want you to be a widow"

"Don't you think I know that?" Kaoru yelled between hot sobs, "Don't you think I freak out whenever I see you in that suit? Don't you know that I pray every night that you'd survive another day? Don't you know that in those 15 years I have learned to accept it? Who gave you the right to decide whether I want this or not? I'm a grown up woman Ken, for God's sake I'm 32, I know what I'm doing! I'm in love with a fireman, just like thousands of other women out there! What made you deny me of the privilege of being with the man I love when he loves me back? Why are those women better than me?"

She fell onto the ground, her face covered with her hands, crying harder and louder. Kenshin just looked dumbstruck; aware for the first time if this point of view. No one in the court moved a muscle or made a squeak, they were all too absorbed in the situation. Kaoru's sobs echoed painfully off the walls.

"Will you marry me?" the sweet words tickled her ears softly.

Kaoru lifted her head upwards to see Kenshin kneeling in front of her holding a small black velvet box. She looked at the box quizzically. Kenshin smiled warmly as he opened it revealing a beautiful solitaire ring.

"Will you please wake me up gently when I'm having nightmares? Let me hold you in the middle of the night and bare my children?" he proposed quietly.

Aoshi rose from his chair and tilted his tall body a bit to get a better look at the ring. On seeing it, he got a brown paper bag from his brief case and started breathing into it as he sat down again.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin in shock. Even with tear stained cheeks, red nose and swelling eyes, he still believed she was the prettiest woman in the universe.

"Please" he whispered leaning closer to her. She could see the tears shimmering at the rim of his lower eyelids; he was still crying too.

She sniffed and wiped her tears then nodded.

"Yes" Sano cheered and jumped up. Megumi stood up too and started clapping. Soon, the entire court was filled with cheers and clapping.

Kenshin laughed and leaned his forehead against Kaoru, who first grinned through tears then started laughing happily too.

"Wait" Misao yelled suddenly and the silence regained like a bullet in the air, every body froze, even Aoshi's paper bag froze in its inflated shape, "How do we know that you're sincere this time? How do we know that this isn't some sort of trick to just shut this case and save your self?"

Kenshin returned his gaze from Misao to Kaoru in fear. He gasped, that glitter of happiness in her eyes vanished. She pulled her head back and stared at him doubtfully.

"Kenshin Himura," Misao called, but he didn't turn to her this time, he remained focused on Kaoru who seemed to be cowering from him, "how can you prove your intentions this time? How do we know that you won't dump her again when the case shuts?"

**A/N: I'd really, really love to thank:**

**royal blueKitsune, vixenia, Spark the light master, Black Metalmark, cherry, Omochi, Brittanie Love, ss1128, skenshingumi, Minami-Chan.**

**To the following people:**

**Clueless Girl: So, what was that the other day? Just send me a number honey. I really miss you.**

**Jodibetz: Hmmm, all I can say is that you won't be disappointed. I'm very sorry.**

**XKenKao12X: Wow! You reviewed a LOT of my stories and nice reviews too! A zillion thanks, you're wonderful.**

**BlueberryStain: You better take care of yourself and good care too. What would I do without a fella RK maniac like you!**

**I really hope you've liked this chapter, please tell me what you think. Eager to receive your reviews...**

_**-Shimmering Tear**_


	5. Run for Your Marriage

**D/C: I don't own RK, I wish I did, I really, really wish I did, but I don't!**

**A/N: Hola ppl! Thanks to all those who reviewed, you're all wonderful! You've been very nice to both me and my story. I'll thank you all personally at the end of this chapter. This chappie is one of my favorites, I hope you'll enjoy it...**

**Chapter Five: Run for Your Marriage**

Kenshin looked nervously from a panic stricken, teary eyed Kaoru, to a surprisingly menacing, narrow eyed Misao and vice versa.

"How can you prove your sincerity?" Misao asked. She sneered; proud that she caught him off guard.

Kenshin swallowed hard, thinking even harder.

"What if this is just yet another trick to 'stop her from crying'?" Misao asked, grinning victoriously.

Kenshin reached a hand to wipe one of the tears that ran down Kaoru's reddened cheeks, trying to ignore Misao, but she pulled even further back. He let his hand drop to his side hopelessly. He turned to Misao angrily and stood up. Misao stopped; she could almost swear that Kenshin's eyes were suddenly yellow, some how.

"I'll marry her" he growled, "now!"

Behind her, Misao could hear Aoshi cough and wheeze. She chose to ignore him and not break the intense eye contact with Kenshin.

"Now?" she repeated.

"Yes, right now" he answered firmly.

Misao cocked an eye brow at him.

"In the church at the end of the block," he said, then looked past Misao's shoulder, "Sano, would you be my best man?"

Sano nodded enthusiastically.

"Your honor, please, can we move the 'trial' to the church?" he pleaded the judge.

The Judge blinked at him at first, and then smiled gently.

"This would be a first," she said, "but so be it, I allow the displacement of this court room to the St. Michael church. But I have one rule: You either get married within an hour, or I'll lock you up for a whole week before I judge for her"

Kenshin turned to Kaoru who was still on the floor, she looked like a little lost kitty. He smiled at her as he offered her his hand. She hesitantly raised her hand and placed it in his, but smiled happily at him as he grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her up and dragged her outside.

The Judge, Aoshi, Misao, Sano, Megumi and the rest of the people who were in the court room followed suit. The small group hurried through the building and outside onto the street turning heads as they passed by. They reached the church, led by Kenshin who was still dragging a dumb stuck Kaoru. The Priest was rather surprised when he saw that many panting people rush in.

"Sir, please, I need you to wed me to this woman" Kenshin said urgently.

"When?" the Priest asked.

"Now" Kenshin answered.

The Priest sighed.

"Will you please come this way?" he exasperated, _people now a days just have no patience. _He led them to the altar where he and Kaoru took their respective positions and Sano, as the best man, stood close by hurriedly. The Priest was about to start, but Kenshin excused him for a second and turned to the people standing beside him.

"Aoshi?" he called, his tall friend replied by wheezing harder, Kenshin decided to ignore his physical state for the time being, "would you please be the ring bearer?"

Aoshi replaced the bag on his mouth and passed out, Megumi bent next to him.

Misao was so mad at him, she wouldn't even look at him.

"Don't worry, go on." she told them, "It's just an anxiety attack"

"Ummm, Yahiko?" Kenshin sighed, running out of precious time.

"Okay" Yahiko accepted, stepping over the unconscious Aoshi as he was in his way.

Kenshin turned back to the Priest. "We're all set" he said as he straightened his shirt.

The Priest opened his mouth to start the ceremony, but it was Kaoru this time that interrupted him.

"Wait" she rather yelled, apparently just realizing what was really happening, "I don't have bride's maids and you don't have your ring!"

Kenshin flustered.

Kaoru turned to the crowd.

"Megumi, Misao, would you please be my bride's maids?" she pleaded.

Megumi, who was still tending to Aoshi, and Misao who was standing next to them, both nodded enthusiastically and rushed over to her side, leaving behind Aoshi who was barely waking up. Kaoru searched the place with her eyes, looking for a certain circular object.

"Aha!" she cheered as she saw it, she reached for Misao's left ear, "Can I?" she asked as she gently but hurriedly removed Misao's earring.

"Sure," Misao replied laughing, "glad to be of service!"

"Thank you so much" Kaoru hugged Misao tightly.

Misao nodded and she bit her lower lip as she felt tears of joy from in her eyes; she was very happy for her friend, she deserved this happy ending.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin.

"Now can I start this?" the Priest sounded out of patience.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru questioningly and she nodded.

"Good" the Priest sighed and started the ceremony, "'Will the groom please present us with the rings?'

Kenshin raised the velvet box, which he was still holding for the entire past half an hour and opened it. Kaoru's breathing deepened with excitement and her cheeks flushed. She put Misao's earring in the box next to the ring and Kenshin gave the box to Yahiko to hold.

"What are your names?" the Priest asked Kenshin and Kaoru.

"I'm Kenshin and she's Kaoru" Kenshin answered quickly with excitement.

The Priest sighed again; he had meant full names, but whatever.

"Oh!" Kenshin said as it dawned on him, "Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Kamiya"

"'Mr. Himura, do you take Ms. Kaoru Kamiya to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and cherish in sickness and in health?" the priest asked Kenshin.

"I definitely do" Kenshin replied firmly, taking the solitaire ring and putting in onto Kaoru's delicate finger. Kaoru gazed at it.

"Ms. Kaoru Kamiya, do you take Mr. Kenshin Himura be your lawful wedded husband, to love and cherish in sickness and in health?" the priest asked Kaoru.

Kaoru gazed at Kenshin, who looked at her encouragingly.

She turned and looked back at the small group of people who followed them from the court to here, they were all waiting for her accept. She turned towards Megumi and Misao, they both smiled at her encouragingly. Finally, Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin. He smiled at her reassuringly.

She smiled back.

"I do" she finally said. She slowly took Misao's round earring and placed it onto Kenshin's finger.

The priest rolled his eyes.

"If any body here has a reason why those two should not be married speak nor or forever hold your peace" the Priest said aloud.

No one made a sound. They could hear someone confessing his sins in a hidden corner.

"Finally," he said, "by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife...the groom may now give the bride a kiss"

Kenshin took a small step towards Kaoru awkwardly, so that their noses were hardly an inch apart. She gazed into his eyes longingly, he gazed at hers hungrily. Then he grabbed her by the head and pulled her in for a long deep kiss as the crowd cheered and clapped for the second time this day. When they broke the kiss he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Oh God how much I love you," he whispered strongly in her ear, "I was such a fool, will you ever forgive me baby?"

Kaoru giggled happily in his arms as she buried her face in his neck.

"I love you too much you baka to stay mad at you" she whispered back happily.

He tightened his grip on her and lifted her up and swirled with her in his arms, both laughing.

He put her down and they kissed again.

Misao wiped her tears and clapped hard as she saw her best friend so happy.

"Case closed" the Judge announced aloud while clapping cheerfully.

"If this is it, I'd please like you all to leave now," the Priest requested, a little cheerful but still strict.

They started to leave, when suddenly Aoshi stopped them. He stood in their way with his arms straight at both sides. He was sweaty and looked very tired, but also very determined.

"Please, can you all wait?" he pleaded.

A soft noise of muttering aroused.

He looked at Misao.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

Misao felt sick; this didn't seem to be good at all.

**A/N: I big, nice, juicy thank you goes to:**

**Vixenia, BlueberryStain, Sugoi-Hino, XKenKao12X, OrlisGurl4everB, skenshingumi, ss1128, liladprablepie, Brittanie Love, royal blueKitsune...**

**A bucket loads of thanks!**

**I hope you'd be nice enough to tell me what you think of this chappie! I'm so eager to get your reviews.**

**One final thing, remember when I asked you to be kind enough to read the story I co-wrote with Zen (starry nigh blue)? Unfortunately, you didn't and not many other readers did either! Zen and I were very disappointed, so we made a few changes and re-posted it, now it's called 'Got Cake?'. It's very nice, I hope you'd all give it a chance and read it. Please...**

_**-Shimmering Tear**_


	6. And They Lived Happily Ever After

**D/C: I don't own RK! If I did, I wouldn't bother to write fan fiction sob**

**A/N: Alright ppl rubs hands together excitedly this is the last chappie! Yes, it is blows her nose aloud, it's been a nice journey, thank you all for staying with me all the time and bothering to send me the reviews you did. I loved them all and I love you even more. I'll thank each and every one of you below, right now, please enjoy...**

**Chapter Six: And They Lived Happily Ever After**

"What is it Aoshi-san?" Kenshin asked worriedly.

Aoshi, sweaty and weary looking, swallowed hard.

"There's one more wedding" he announced weakly, as if he was talking more about a funeral than a wedding.

Kaoru turned to Misao and smiled in comprehension, Misao felt a knot in her stomach too big to allow her to even react properly.

Feeling too hot, Aoshi took off the jacket of his suit and just threw it away sideways.

"Misao" he started, taking small steps towards her, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long. I know I should've done and said this before, but every time I planned to I got those panic attacks and freaked out. I don't understand why or how, but they did. I'm so sorry. Now, I saw how happy you are for your friend. I watched you get mad for her and fight for her. Although I never showed it, I felt your pain. I felt the same way you did. When I saw what happened to Kenshin and Kaoru I was scared to death that you might act like Kenshin. That I would lose you all of a sudden, of course in our case, you would have all the right to do so"

Now, they were face to face.

"You moron" Misao squeaked, her tears of joy threatening to spill.

Aoshi smiled weakly as he knelt in front if her and held her hand gently.

"Will you please do all that stuff Kenshin asked Kaoru to do?" he proposed.

Everyone else except them sweat dropped.

Misao gazed at him thoughtfully, and then she finally nodded slowly.

"Yes, I will" she accepted.

Aoshi instantly straightened up.

"Now?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes" Misao nodded joyfully.

The Priest rolled his eyes.

"Then let's do it" Aoshi said enthusiastically as Kenshin and Kaoru offered them there spots.

Kaoru stood next to Megumi, while Sano moved away for Kenshin to be the best man.

"Do you have the rings?" the Priest asked sighing.

"Do we?" Misao asked Aoshi hopefully.

Aoshi shook his head in despair and Misao grunted.

"But I only have one earring left" she groaned, looking around.

"Can you use this?" Megumi offered her ruby and silver ring.

"But" Misao started arguing.

"No buts," Megumi cut in, "it's very old and I don't need it, I feel stupid for not thinking of it earlier," she jerked her head towards the newly weds, "it won't fit in Aoshi-san's finger, so you wear this and he'll wear your earring"

Misao gazed at Megumi and then the ring before she reached her hand and allowed Megumi to give it to her.

"Thank you so much" she thanked her.

"Don't even mention it" Megumi replied and winked at her, then returned to her position next to Kaoru.

"Are you ready now?" the Priest asked out of patience.

Both Misao and Aoshi nodded. Misao took off her earring and gave it with Megumi's ring to Yahiko, who was waiting soundlessly.

"What are your names?" the Priest asked Misao and Aoshi

"I'm Misao Makimachi and he's Aoshi Shinomori" Misao replied.

"'Mr. Shinomori, do you take Ms. Misao Machi-" the Pries started.

"Makimachi" Misao corrected him under her breath.

"Makimachi to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and cherish in sickness and in health?" the priest continued.

"I do" Aoshi replied his voice hoarse and weak, then took Megumi's ring from Yahiko and attempted to place it in Misao's index finger.

Misao shook her hand. Aoshi frowned then tried to put in her thumb. She shook her hand again. Grunting, she grabbed _his_ hand and guided him to the right finger. Finally, he got it right. He loosened his neck tie away from his neck and unbuttoned the first two buttons from the top of his t-shirt.

"Ms. Mickey" the Priest resumed.

"Makimachi" Misao corrected him again, sighing.

"Ms. Makimachi, do you take Mr. Shinomori to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and cherish in sickness and in health?" the priest asked Misao.

Misao nodded slowly.

"This won't do," the Priest snapped, "I need words, try 'I do'"

Misao grunted at him.

"I do" Misao hissed at him.

"Finally" the Priest rolled his eyes and Misao cocked an eye brow at him, "now, in the power invested in me I announce man and wife, will you please kiss and get out"

Misao fought the urge to hit him in the face; he was a priest after all. She gazed at Aoshi, anticipating their first kiss as a married couple. She blushed heavily as Aoshi slowly moved closer to her lips, she closed her eyes and waited. But, instead of a kiss she heard a loud thud and a group gasp. She opened her eyes and Aoshi was gone. She looked down and there he ways, out cold! She sighed; it was another one of his panic attacks...

"Oh man," Misao groaned, "What a pain!"

**A few weeks later...**

Kaoru sat at the dinner table at home in the dark, her papers spread all around her. A small lamp beside her shone a weak light that enabled her to read the papers in front of her. She pulled a strand of her sleek, loose hair behind her ear with one hand and rubbed her forehead with the other as she sighed. It was two in the morning and Kenshin was still out on the job. He was supposed to be home four hours ago, but five minutes before his shift was over the department was called on duty; a nearby building caught fire. Ever since they got married, Kaoru had promised her self she'd never sleep at night without Kenshin by her side; she didn't want to sleep without him and wake up on a phone call telling her she'd never sleep next to him again. She yawned then threw a dirty look at the three coffee mugs on the further side of the table; caffeine had lost its effect on her from the excessive usage over many nights waiting for Kenshin. She knew very well that these were the draw backs of marrying a fire man, just like not being able to spend a honey moon in Hawaii, like Aoshi and Misao, but she felt content; she wouldn't have it any other way. She felt the tears form in her tired eyes. When she knows that Kenshin is in a rescue mission, she'd start praying, when she's tired of praying she busies her self with anything while she waits for him to return. But as time passes, she feels her chest become heavier by the second as her hope fades away and instead of waiting to hear the turning of keys in the door, she waits for the phone to ring. She started crying softly, but suddenly she heard the familiar heavy footsteps out side the door, followed by the chime of keys.

Hurriedly, she wiped the tears from her face then ran to the door and opened it before Kenshin could insert his keys in the lock. They stood facing each other for a few seconds before Kenshin collapsed forwards, she caught him but the heavy weight of the fire fighting suit added to his own dragged her down. He rested in her arms without moving, smelling like smoke. Kaoru felt her heart drop to behind her navel. She began to whimper helplessly but stopped when she felt his fingers softly tickle her belly. She released a loud sigh then started giggling as his fingers moved faster on her skin.

"God, how much I love you baby" he said softly as he raised himself on his arms to be in level with her.

Kaoru smiled weakly at him.

"I love you too" she replied.

He pulled her suddenly swiftly in his arms and struggled to pull her up. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly. He smiled naughtily as he went in and kicked the door shut with his leg. Kaoru giggled as he carried her all the way to the bedroom.

**In Hawaii...**

Misao lay in the sun on the beach lazily. Next to her Aoshi had fallen asleep and she had allowed some kids to play with make up on his face. She knew it wasn't his fault that the anti-anxiety pills make him sleepy and she couldn't blame him either for having those attacks. In fact, she was glad that he had pulled him self together and actually managed to propose to her. It was very unlike his character to 'lose it', but it made her feel a bit easier around him; he wasn't so perfect after all. She giggled when she saw him sniff in his sleep and turn over so that his back was to the sun. The kids took a few cautious steps back but when they were assured that he was still deep asleep they approached him again and started placing their toys on his back so that he'd get a 'funny tan' when he wakes up.

Misao really loved Aoshi and she knew very well that she'd probably regret this when he'll wake up and she realized how she was acting childish and immature, but she just couldn't resist it.

"Hey Kids" she said aloud, raising her sun glasses a bit over her eyes.

The kids looked alarmed at her.

"You're doing it the wrong way" she told them.

The gazed at her blankly and she sighed.

"Move aside," she ordered them as she got down nest to them, "make space for me"

The beamed and nodded enthusiastically as they moved aside for her.

One way or another, even if Aoshi wasn't helping, Misao was determined to have fun during this holiday.

**A/N: So, how was that? I'd love to know what you think. I'm already halfway through another RK ficcie that I'm working on, I hope that you'll like it even more than you liked this one. I'll probably put as soon as I come back from Turkey, which is very soon.**

**VERY IMPORTANT: If you're reading any story written by the wonderful "Starry Night Blue" then I', sorry to say that she won't update anything for a very short while because she's grounded, but she'll be back sooner than you can say "Falling for Battousai"! Also, if you really like my style and hers than you should check out a story we're writing together called as "Got Cake?" the link is you're guaranteed a good time!**

**So, at last but not the least, I need to thank those wonderful ppl: **

**royal blueKitsune, The Mystic Firefly, skenshingumi, XKenKao12X, OrlisGurl4everB, vixenia, Sapphire Priestess, liladorablepie, Miharu Kawashi, Jazzy Uchiha and Ice Sakura. **

**-_Shimmering Tear_**


End file.
